Rabbit Fury
by Hanazawa Miya
Summary: Kotetsu is shocked when he finds himself a victim of densha chikan and is so horrified that he has no idea how to react. To his utter mortification, the person he least expects comes to his rescue and is furious!
Title: Rabbit Fury

Summary: Kotetsu is shocked when he finds himself a victim of densha chikan and is so horrified that he has no idea how to react. To his utter mortification, the person he least expects comes to his recue and is furious!

* * *

Kotetsu T. Kaburagi yawned loudly and stretched. He was extremely bored in the office; there was no crime committed for the past week and his partner had been forced to take the day off for some rest, according to the CEO.

The man's eyes brightened as the clock hit 5pm, which signaled the end of a working day. "Ah, I can finally go home! Maybe I'll stop by and get ramen for dinner," he mused, heading out of the office. He remembered his daughter, Kaede's chatter the day before regarding a really good ramen store opening near his home, only 5 train stops away. Not long later, the hero was cramming himself into a packed train ride.

"Oops, sorry, sorry," Kotetsu apologized when the train jostled slightly and he accidentally elbowed someone.

He edged deeper into the train, finally settling into a corner, facing the glass window, holdings onto one of the metal poles. 'Just 4 more stops. Should take about 22 minutes if the map is accurate,' he thought. Suddenly, Kotetsu stiffened.

 _'W-what?'_

A big firm hand had landed on his butt.

The hero's eyes widened as his thoughts went into over drive. _'HUH?! Chikan?! Eh?! B-but I'm a_ man _! Did this guy mistaken me for some high school girl? Eh, but that doesn't make sense! No matter how you look at it, I'm a man!'_

As Kotetsu was frantically trying to think of reasons as to why this situation was occurring, the hand was getting bolder and started to stroke and squeeze his behind. Kotetsu nearly squawked when another hand landed on his thigh, just as daring with its movements as the other.

 _'Should I shout? Grab his hand and stop him?'_ Kotetsu thought wildly. He tried to look over his shoulder to see who the culprit was but the latter was standing way too close to see and there was too many people around to be sure.

 _'Even if I attract attention and stop him, no one's gonna believe that an old man like me was being groped!'_ Kotetsu wailed inwardly.

He tensed up when the hand on his thigh got closer to his groin _. 'Someone, please see! Stop him!'_ The hero's thoughts begged as he screwed his eyes shut, beginning to quiver.

"Oi. Get. Your. Filthy. Hands. Off. Him."

Both groping hands on the hero froze. Kotetsu opened his eyes and turned slightly to see who it was. His eyes nearly bulged out in horror when it was Barnaby Brooks Jr. stood slightly away from them in the crowd, looking terrifyingly furious.

"B-Bunny?" Kotetsu winced when his voice came out sounding like a whimper.

The tall blonde marched through the people between them and grabbed the hand that was resting on his left butt cheek. "You're getting off at the next stop with us, mister!" he snapped.

Kotetsu was shocked and even disturbed to see that the culprit was a plump but big man who looked to be in his late forties or early fifties. He was slightly taller than himself but Barnaby was clearly taller. And far more intimidating.

Right now, Barnaby's dark expression and loud angry voice was attracting attention from the many commuters around them. Whispers filled the passenger car and suspicious looks were sent their way. Kotetsu felt himself turning red with mortification.

To his relief, the next stop arrived quickly and Barnaby stalked out with the criminal in tow, protesting loudly, and Kotetsu hurried after them.

"Officer, this man was groping my partner in the train. I demand that he is arrested for molest," Barnaby stated, undaunted by the incredulous stare from said police officer.

Kotetsu's ears burned, appalled by the other man's declaration.

" _What_?" the officer gaped, looking between the old man who had been thrown onto the ground and the tall hero standing behind Barnaby.

"You heard me."

"Of-Officer! I didn't do anything! As if I'd touch another old man like that! No one would _want_ to touch him; talk about disgusting! I'm being wrongly accused here!" the culprit yelled desperately.

Kotetsu wanted to disappear into the floor. He clenched his fists and looked at his shoes.

"You. Bastard."

A loud crash forced Kotetsu to look up. His partner had grabbed the criminal by his lapels and slammed him into the floor with a murderous look on his face.

"Apologise to Kotetsu-san. You vile piece of vermin!"

The officer grabbed Barnaby's arm and was clearly trying to force him away from the old man but to no avail. "Release him at once, sir!"

"B-Bunny! Let him go!" Kotetsu exclaimed.

Said man whirled around. "Are you not angry, Kotetsu-san?! He was clearly molesting you and is attempting to pretend otherwise!"

Other police officers were starting to surround them, reaching for their weapons.

"I know. And I _am_ angry. But he'll be arrested now, so let the pros do their jobs," Kotetsu said firmly.

Barnaby glared at him but sighed and let go of the criminal before brushing off his hands with a huff.

"Umm, you're the hero, Barnaby-san, right? We'll need you to fill in a statement for us as well as the victim," one of the officers ventured bravely while two of the other officers handcuffed the criminal.

* * *

"So what were you doing in the train? You don't usually take public transport," Barnaby said, as the pair were resting in Kotetsu's apartment, eating fried rice that the latter had whipped up.

"Well, I was intending to buy some ramen. Kaede had told me about this new store that opened so I thought I'd give it a try."

"Hmmm. Why didn't you _do_ anything? You're clearly stronger than he is."

Kotetsu paused and put down his spoon. "To be honest… I was really shocked. I didn't know _how_ to react…"

"Well, that's understandable. But would you have just stood there and let him if I hadn't been there?" Barnaby demanded.

"I-I don't know…" Kotetsu mumbled.

The bespectacled hero sighed and set aside his plate before reaching across and taking his partner's hand. A rare smile crossed his face. "Honestly, you can't do anything without me," he murmured.

The Wild Tier blushed. "Sh-shut up, you. Didn't you have the day off? What were _you_ doing in the train?"

Barnaby pushed up his glasses, abruptly looking defensive, his eyes straying elsewhere.

"I-I was… I was taking the train b-because… it's been some time since I took one… S-So I thought it'd be a fresh change... Um, yeah…"

Kotetsu narrowed his eyes. "You're acting real suspicious, Bunny." A sudden thought flashed and he blinked. "Could it be possible… that _you followed me_?"

Barnaby's face turned red.

"Aww, Bunny!"

"It's not what you think! I just saw you entering the train station! I just thought it was weird since you don't usually take public transport!"

"So you were worried about me! Aww, Bunny!"

"Stop it with that tone of voice! And it's a good thing I did follow you! Look at what happened!"

Kotetsu froze before relaxing. "Yeah…" he murmured.

Barnaby looked at him in concern. "Kotetsu-san?"

Kotetsu smiled at him before getting up from his seat across him and walking over. Gently cupping his partner's face, he kissed Barnaby's forehead. "I forgot to tell you earlier. Thank you for saving me."

Barnaby pulled the man into his lap with a sly grin. "You can be such a _kitten_ at times, Kotetsu-san. Please don't let anybody else see this side of you."

Kotetsu blushed furiously and protested loudly as Barnaby smiled and held onto his partner lovingly. The sweet moment was ruined when Kotetsu squawked loudly as Barnady grabbed his bottom hard.

" _BUNNY_!"

"I'm just trying to reclaim what is mine. I have to erase all traces of that man's disgusting touch," Barnaby growled.

Kotetsu flinched at his partner's obvious anger and sighed but allowed him to carry him up to the bedroom.

"I love you, Kotetsu."

"L-love you too, Bunny."

* * *

Hey guys! Hope you liked it, please review and let me know what you think!

A/N: At first when I had the idea for this, the roles were reversed and Bunny was the victim while Kotetsu was the savior. I thought it would be a good way for Tiger to finally earn some points but Bunny isn't the type to stand still and let someone touch him. Tiger was more likely to do that so this fic came up! Let me know if you do want me to do one with their roles reversed! If many people request it, I'll come up with one but for now, this stays as a oneshot! Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
